Todo amor que houver nessa vida
by Karen13
Summary: Quando Sirius Black precisa reencontrar sua antiga paixão, mágoas renascem e o passado é remexido, descobrindo velhas feridas. Música: Todo amor que houver nessa vida, Cazuza Frejat. SiriusPO.


**_Nota da autora_**: Essa songfic faz parte da fic "Harry Potter e a Centelha de Esperança" e é recomendável a leitura prévia da fic.

Todo amor que houver nessa vida

Por Karen

O _martíni_ balançava dentro do copo, ao meu comando, distraidamente. Eu ouvia o som dos cubos de gelo chocando-se contra o vidro do copo quadrado... A música ambiente do _pub, _lenta e melancólica, refletia meus sentimentos. _Sentimentos?_

Às vezes eu também chego a pensar que não tenho sentimentos... O errado sai naturalmente, _é mais fácil... _Ocerto, no entanto,_ é complicado._ Mas eu admito que sou errada – _completamente._ Conheço muita gente hipócrita por aí, que pensa ser a pessoa mais correta do mundo... e, pelas costas, _mente, julga e fere._ Gente burra, isso sim, se acham que enganam os outros dessa maneira. _Enganam-se, somente enganam a si mesmos._

Uma mulher acabou de me olhar intrigada ao me ver rir sozinha de minhas reflexões. Não gosto do olhar das mulheres; sempre medindo as outras... sempre se achando superiores às outras... Mulheres não se arrumam para os homens, mas sim para as outras mulheres, para se sentirem melhores que elas. _Uma patética competição..._

Joguei um olhar sedutor e uma piscada de olhos para o homem que a acompanhava; ele sorriu feito um idiota – _o que todo homem é, na minha opinião_ – e mediu-me com o olhar. Segurei o riso perante a cena que se seguiu; a mulher, irada, começou a discutir com ele, que inutilmente tentava se explicar.

Não gosto dos olhares dos homens, tampouco, mas não vou negar que sinto minha vaidade se inflar pela maneira como apreciam-me o corpo com os olhos. Mas eu sei que são olhares _vazios._ Só olham o corpo, não a _alma._ Não se importam com o que a outra pessoa diz, sente ou pensa; só com o que ela _faz._

Ninguém quer _conhecer _ninguém. Porque ninguém se _importa_ de verdade. Conhecer implica em ver, além das qualidades, os defeitos. Quem quer lidar com os defeitos dos outros, se já tem tantos dentro de si com os quais se conflitar? O que as pessoas querem é _gente perfeita_, mas isso não existe. É só o que querem, mas não o que _precisam._

Posso afirmar, sem medo de parecer mentirosa (o.k., eu sou mentirosa, quando _preciso_, mas mentir para si mesmo já é exagero), que gosto tanto dos defeitos quanto das qualidades. Gosto de pessoas _reais._ Eu gostava quando Sirius era carinhoso comigo, mas achava também bastante atraente a maneira como ele era grosso quando contrariado – ele me fazia rir...

__

Mas por que eu estou pensando naquele canalha?

Não acredito que estou aqui, plantada nesse lugar, _esperando-o!_ Malditas obrigações que nos fazem reencontrar quem menos desejamos (ou desejamos?). Maldita consciência, que sempre me contraria!

- Eu juro que se ele não chegar nos próximos cinco minutos, vou embora daqui! – exclamei sozinha, com minha voz rouca, postando com barulho contra a mesa o copo que segurava. – Dane-se Ordem, dane-se Dumbledore, dane-se a porcaria que for!

- Já está tão maluca que fala sozinha, Samantha?

__

Merda! Por que os meus pêlos da nuca sempre se eriçavam simplesmente ao som daquela voz grossa? Daquele cheiro forte, de homem, daquela energia que ele desprendia, daquele... bom, deixa pra lá.

O importante mesmo era que eu estava com vontade de me amaldiçoar.

- Melhor falar sozinha do que falar com você, Sirius.

- Ah, que pena pra você, Samantha, porque hoje nós vamos conversar._ E você vai ter que me ouvir._ – ele disse, ainda atrás de mim, _eu podia senti-lo_; seu tom era irônico – com um leve toque de impaciência e irritação – o que ele sabia que iria me irritar. _E me irritou._ Eu sempre odiava quando Sirius brincava comigo.

- Ah, _é mesmo? – _retruquei enfurecida por dentro, mas fazendo o impossível para não transparecer na voz, carregando-a de sarcasmo. Eu sabia ser fria se desejasse. – Nossa, estou _aterrorizada..._

Ouvi-o bufar atrás de mim. Sorri levemente presunçosa. _Tinha dado certo. _Sirius deu meia volta e sentou-se de frente a mim, seu olhar enraivecido e, ao mesmo tempo, cheio da amargura que lhe era característica. Observei-o por alguns instantes; ele estava encharcado, provavelmente tinha acabado de passar por uma tempestade. Os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados, molhados, e caíam-lhe sobre os olhos castanhos, que brilhavam de raiva contida.

- Continuamos no zero a zero. – ele disse, informando o placar daquele nosso jogo adolescente.

- Mas _eu_ tenho a vantagem. – retruquei, fazendo seus olhos se estreitarem, daquele maneira que indicava o quanto ele estava irritado por ser contrariado – _ah, isso sempre foi algo que apreciei nele._

Demorei-me observando-o por alguns minutos e sabia que ele estava fazendo o mesmo comigo. Eu sempre achei Sirius atraente _demais, _e isso era algo que ele nunca deixaria de ser, mesmo que o tempo e o sofrimento já tivessem deixado algumas marcas inevitáveis.

As lembranças afloraram em minha mente. _Eu não gostava de me lembrar._ No entanto, aquele tempo era inesquecível. Foi quando vivi, pelo menos um pouco, anos _bons._ As minhas mais alegres risadas foram com Sirius, os sorrisos mais sinceros, os beijos mais... não, é melhor não mexer na ferida.

- Você se atrasou. – eu disse num tom rascante, fitando-o bem dentro de seus olhos. – Eu já estava mofando aqui de tanto esperá-lo, quase desisti...

- Tive um problema. – ele retrucou esquivo, seus olhos fugindo dos meus; parecia realmente agitado. – E pare de dizer bobagens, você não iria embora, que eu sei.

Recostei-me à cadeira, cruzando os braços.

- Por quê? Você se acha tão _gostoso_ a esse ponto?

Sirius me fitou por alguns instantes, então sorriu, mas era um sorriso presunçoso e vazio.

- Você que está dizendo isso.

Revirei os olhos com desdém, soltando um barulhinho de impaciência, mas acabei por não dizer mais nada. Um garçom encostou-se à mesa para perguntar o que o "cavalheiro" desejava.

- Dumbledore é impossível! – Sirius exclamou abruptamente, após pedir uma bebida ao garçom. Ele parecia tenso, quase ansioso, como se estivesse contornando não tão habilmente assim o assunto ao qual tinha o intento de alcançar. – Não acredito que ele tenha nos colocado para trabalhar juntos nessa!

Analisei o homem à minha frente por alguns segundos rápidos, tentando compreendê-lo. Sirius parecia _realmente_ furioso com alguma coisa que acontecera com ele e, agora, _queria_ mostrar que estava muito aborrecido de estar ali; eu não duvidava disso, mas sabia que ele sentia algo diferente por estar ali, _comigo._ Porque eu mesma sentia algo diferente... Aquele desejo, aquela... obsessão. Era isso, eu sempre dizia a mim mesma que era isso; eu _só_ podia ser obcecada por ele para me sentir daquela maneira em sua presença.

Só para provocá-lo, porém, revirei na cadeira, descruzei as pernas e cruzei-as novamente, roçando de leve o pé na perna dele. Sirius arregalou os olhos por um segundo, para depois bufar mais uma vez e me olhar com raiva.

- Eu também não estou feliz por estar aqui. – respondi, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz – _mas isso não significa que eu não sentisse._

- É claro, você queria estar perto dos seus amiguinhos do _outro lado_, não é? – ele praticamente cuspiu.

Perfurei-o com o olhar, mas permaneci em silêncio.

- Se você pensa que eu caio nessa, Samantha, está redondamente enganada! – ele disparou em seguida, sua voz carregada de ressentimento. – Eu não acredito na sua _lealdade fingida _como Dumbledore! Eu _sei_ que você é uma traidora!

- Pense o que quiser, Sirius. – respondi sem emoção novamente, dando de ombros. – Eu não devo minha lealdade a ninguém. Sou leal apenas a _mim mesma._

Ele teria me dirigido mais injúrias se o garçom não tivesse aparecido com sua bebida bem na hora que ele iria abrir a boca.

- Acho melhor conversarmos sobre nossas obrigações para que isto termine depressa. – sugeri antes que Sirius começasse a falar novamente.

Ele pareceu por um momento indeciso; abriu a boca para dizer algo e, por fim, desistiu, e acabou por não fazer objeção alguma à minha sugestão. Prosseguimos apenas conversando _profissionalmente_ sobre os assuntos da Ordem – um trabalho que teríamos que fazer juntos, uma missão que Dumbledore nos impingira. No entanto, eu percebi que Sirius estava levemente distraído. _O que poderia ter acontecido com ele?_

- E você está com essas provas aqui? – Sirius perguntou depois de um tempo, fitando com os olhos perdidos o final de sua bebida dentro do copo.

- Não, eles estão na minha casa.

- Mas eu preciso deles _agora_! – ele exclamou, erguendo os olhos para mim.

- Podemos ir buscá-los.

Sirius me encarou como se quisesse me queimar no caldeirão. Eu não tinha me dado conta do que tinha dito até que ele fizesse isso. Então, comecei a rir, _escandalosamente_, como ele dizia que eu ria.

- Eu não lhe fiz um convite. – emendei. – Como você é ridículo, Sirius!

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu não pensei isso! – disse, defendendo-se. – Mas também não vou até a sua _toca._ – ele completou, referindo-se ao animal que eu assumia como animaga.

- Sinto destruir sua imaginação, Sirius, mas eu não moro debaixo do chão. No entanto, você pode ficar na porta enquanto eu pego os papéis.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, ainda fitando atentamente a bebida, como se quisesse se afogar dentro do copo. Então, ele a terminou de um gole só, bufou longamente e disse por fim:

- Está bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

__

Tinha algo errado com ele, eu podia sentir.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até um local seguro e deserto, e então aparatamos para meu apartamento. Era um prédio pequeno, de apenas três andares, com uma vizinhança do tipo museu – velha e chata –, com o adicional de serem todos um bando de trouxas excessivamente fofoqueiros, sem contar que reclamavam por qualquer bobagem. Todos se conheciam naquele prédio, mas eu não falava com ninguém. Quando eu abri a porta da frente, e começamos a subir a escadaria escura até o terceiro andar, Sirius pareceu-me surpreso e intrigado.

- Está imaginando por que eu moro num lugar desses? – perguntei, adivinhando seus pensamentos, enquanto subia na frente dele. – O que você esperava, Sirius, uma _toca _de verdade? – ele me fitou, impaciente. – Sinto decepcioná-lo...

Na realidade, havia _sim _um motivo para que eu morasse num lugar como aquele. Pouquíssimas pessoas, apenas as de muita confiança, conheciam aquele local; era possível contar nos dedos de uma única mão. Por ser entre trouxas, pequeno e modesto, aquele apartamento era acima de qualquer suspeita, e _ninguém_ me encontrava ali se eu não o _desejasse. _Pessoas como o Lorde das Trevas, por exemplo, nem _sonhavam _que eu me escondia ali. E era bom que continuasse desse jeito.

Sirius não disse nada nos dois lances de escada seguintes, muito menos eu. O único som era o do girar das chaves na fechadura quando eu estava abrindo a porta. Arrisquei um olhar de esguelha, para trás, e notei ainda mais claramente que Sirius estava tenso e agitado.

- O que há com você, hein? – perguntei, abrindo a porta.

Ele transferiu seu olhar para mim, e seus olhos castanhos estavam duros e opacos. Parecia pensar. Estreitou os olhos por um instante prolongado, então disse simplesmente:

- Apenas vá buscar os malditos papéis para que eu vá logo embora.

Não insisti. Se ele não queria dizer, que não dissesse, pouco me importava. Entrei e deixei-o à porta, sem nenhuma cerimônia ou algum convite educado para entrar e se sentar. Larguei as chaves no aparador, e cruzei a pequena sala, decorada em tons vivos e quentes, para entrar no meu quarto – bati os olhos na cama de casal; sou muito espaçosa, gosto de dormir em camas maiores, se bem que houvesse _outras vantagens_ numa cama de casal – e rapidamente abri uma gaveta da escrivaninha, de onde retirei uma pasta cheia de papéis. Assim que fechei a gaveta, notei que tinha esquecido algumas fotos antigas jogadas sobre o tampo da mesa. Quando me virei para sair, levei um susto; Sirius estava me fitando atentamente, encostado ao batente da porta.

__

Eu quero a sorte de um amor tranqüilo

Ele parecia extremamente atraente ali, com seus olhos opacos, os cabelos ligeiramente úmidos e bagunçados caindo sobre eles, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, coberto apenas por uma camisa de linho negra, cujos vários botões estavam abertos. Observando-me como se eu fosse algo muito interessante e perigoso, com o qual é necessário muito cuidado para não se ferir.

- Pensei que não quisesse entrar na minha _toca. _– eu disse com sarcasmo, fitando-o altiva.

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de responder; apenas suspirou, seus olhos um pouco mais fundos. Ele se desencostou do batente e caminhou lentamente até mim. Parou à minha frente, a apenas alguns centímetros do meu corpo. Senti mais uma vez aquele cheiro forte, amargo, de homem, misturado ao suor e ao cheiro adocicado da chuva. Calmamente, ele puxou a pasta cheia de papéis das minhas mãos e colocou-as de lado, em cima da escrivaninha, perto das fotos.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, _Sam._

Senti um arrepio. Fazia muito, muito tempo que ele não me chamava de Sam. Na realidade, desde que fizemos amor pela última vez, em Hogwarts e, naquele dia, ele também me olhou daquele jeito sério e me fez a pergunta que eu não _posso_ responder.

- Eu não... Não vejo o que temos para conversar, Sirius. – eu disse depressa, desviando-me dele, fugindo de seu olhar. Caminhei depressa até a janela, ficando de costas para ele, nervosa.

Silêncio. Barulho de papel sendo revirado.

- Que fotos são essas?

Virei-me depressa, arregalando os olhos, em pânico. _Havia fotos ali que ele não podia ver. _Corri até Sirius, porém ele já tinha apanhado-as e observava a primeira delas.

- Somos nós... – ele murmurou lentamente, fitando a primeira foto. Era um retrato muito antigo de nós dois, em preto e branco; tínhamos apenas dezesseis anos naquela foto. O Sirius fotográfico sorria de um jeito sedutor ao meu lado, enquanto eu, de vez em quando, puxava seu rosto e o beijava de surpresa na boca. O Sirius de verdade pareceu ainda mais miserável depois de observar a foto. – Você se lembra disso?

__

Com sabor de fruta mordida

- Claro que lembro. – eu disse depressa, arrancando as fotos das mãos dele. – Mas é passado.

- Não pensei que ainda guardasse essa foto...

- Eu justamente estava separando-a para jogá-la fora, Sirius. – eu retruquei rudemente, abrindo uma outra gaveta e jogando as fotos ali. Sirius riu.

- Você está mentindo... Sente saudade, não é?

Tremi, tensa. _Droga, como ele consegue perceber quando não estou falando a verdade?_ Sirius era o único que tinha o condão de, certas vezes, perceber quando eu estava mentindo.

- Pense o que quiser.

Dei as costas a ele, tentando não fitá-lo nos olhos, e saí praticamente fugida do meu quarto, caminhando depressa até a cozinha. Minhas mãos estavam ligeiramente trêmulas quando apanhei um copo e o enchi com água. Minha garganta arranhou quando tentei bebê-la. Meus dedos estavam frios em torno do vidro. Meu corpo inteiro gelou, e meu estômago deu várias voltas quando senti a mão quente e áspera de Sirius em torno da minha.

CRASH.

O copo se estatelou no chão.

__

Nós na batida, no embalo da rede

Engoli em seco, mordendo os lábios de nervosismo. _Porcaria, por que estava agindo daquele jeito? _Os dedos de Sirius passearam pelas costas da minha mão, eriçando meus pêlos, e então percorreu toda a extensão de meu braço. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente na minha nuca quando ele encostou os lábios no lóbulo de minha orelha, sussurrando e me provocando:

__

- Hoje você não me escapa, Samantha.

Desvencilhei-me dele depressa, estreitando os olhos para ele, com raiva e altivez. Sirius apenas me encarou de volta, sorrindo em provocação, recortado contra a luz branca e clara da cozinha.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir embora, não?

Ele sorriu à minha sugestão. Caminhou devagar novamente até mim, e quando eu tentei me desviar, ele segurou com força meu braço direito. Tentei soltá-lo, meus cabelos se agitando à frente do meu rosto, mas Sirius era bem mais forte. Mordi os lábios com força quando ele abaixou o rosto até a altura dos meus olhos, sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Deveria saber que eu não sou de desistir fácil...

Tentei novamente me soltar, irada. Ele estava _jogando_ comigo, e isso eu não iria permitir! O aperto no braço aumentou.

- Me solta, Sirius. – eu ordenei entredentes. – Você está me machucando!

- Você é bem mais forte do que isso, _diabinha._

Mandei-o ir para aquele lugar, furiosa. Eu _odiava _quando ele me chamava assim. Era esse o apelido que ele usava quando queria me provocar e, sim, ele conseguia _realmente_ me irritar quando me chamava desse jeito.

Ele roçou sua pele com a barba por fazer na minha bochecha, lentamente, até que nossos narizes se tocaram, os olhos muito próximos. As respirações eram rápidas, rasas e quentes. Ele sorria vitorioso. _Odiei Sirius intensamente naquele minuto._

Então, Sirius ficou sério, seus olhos me observando atentamente. Ele respirou fundo, como que cansado, e com a voz hesitante, perguntou:

- Nós tivemos uma filha?

Era possível escutar um alfinete cair naquele silêncio. Nós nos fitamos por alguns instantes longos e tensos. Sirius parecia ansioso, quase temeroso. Eu o encarei de volta, sem emoção no olhar. Umedeci os lábios suavemente, então, como ele, rocei o lóbulo de sua orelha com os lábios, sussurrando em provocação:

- Eu não seria _estúpida _a ponto de permitir que você fizesse um filho em mim, Sirius...

O corpo dele ficou rígido de raiva e ele me xingou entredentes. _Sirius me odiou naquele instante._

- Por que você faz isso? – ele rosnou, seus olhos fechados com força para não me olhar; eu ainda sentia o aperto de sua mão ao redor de meu braço, e nossos corpos se tocavam apenas levemente. A respiração dele era longa e pesada, próxima à minha nuca. – Por que você me tortura desse jeito? Por que não conta de uma vez o que aconteceu?

- Não posso contar o que não aconteceu. – respondi impassível, curta e grossa.

Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água para Sirius.

- SUA COBRA MALDITA!

Ele agitou meu braço com força, fazendo com que todo meu corpo se balançasse; tentando me soltar, nossas vozes se confundindo em gritos, recuei instintivamente e acabei por tropeçar na mesa da cozinha, caindo por cima dela, bagunçando a toalha. Sirius tentou se aproveitar do acidente, precipitando-se sobre mim, procurando me deter, segurando meus pulsos com as mãos suadas e escorregadias, mas eu estava desesperada para me livrar dele e insisti naquela luta furiosa, até que chutei-o na barriga; meu sapato voou, ele gritou de dor, soltando-me e recuando. Saltei depressa para fora da mesa, que ficou entre nós, tirei o sapato que restava do outro pé e segurei-o na altura da cabeça, ameaçando atirá-lo se Sirius ameaçasse fazer alguma coisa, encarando-o trêmula por causa da adrenalina do momento.

- MERDA, SAMANTHA! – ele gritou com dor, segurando a barriga; havia um rasgo grande em sua camisa. – Você sabia que poderia ter furado minha barriga com essa droga de sapato?

- Você é que pediu! – retruquei agitada, sem nenhum remorso. – E eu agradeceria se fosse você, pois o buraco poderia ter sido _mais embaixo!_

Sirius me fitou incrédulo por alguns instantes.

- Sua sádica! Você é uma maníaca!

- Você vai ver a maníaca agora mesmo, Black! – exclamei cega de ódio, ameaçando atirar o sapato. – SAI DAQUI!

- EU NÃO VOU ATÉ ARRANCAR A VERDADE DE VOCÊ! – ele cuspiu, descontrolado, batendo as mãos na mesa. Recuei, meu corpo fazendo contato com a pedra fria da pia; o sapato ainda estava na minha mão, pronto para voar. – O QUE ACONTECEU COM NOSSO FILHA?

- NÓS NÃO TIVEMOS FILHO NENHUM!

- PÁRA DE MENTIR!

Sirius começou a me perseguir ao redor da mesa, mas eu estava atenta e fugi dele, meus pés descalços fazendo contato com o chão frio enquanto corria; nós continuamos naquela perseguição frenética por alguns minutos, xingando-se mutuamente, com apenas a mesa por nos separar, até que Sirius riu e exclamou:

- Isso já está ficando ridículo, _diabinha!_

- DIABINHA É A MÃE! – gritei furiosa com a provocação, atirando o sapato na cabeça dele; Sirius, porém, se abaixou, e o sapato estilhaçou alguns copos e pratos sujos que estavam sobre a pia.

Quando Sirius emergiu do chão, sorrindo, eu estava urrando de frustração.

- Que mira ruim, _diabinha!_

- ARRE, SIRIUS! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

- Vai sonhando! – ele riu, correndo de um lado para outro para me pegar; corri no sentido oposto, desviando-me dele como podia. Sentia-me acuada como há muito não sentia – _Sirius estava indo longe demais. _– Não vai conseguir fugir de mim pra sempre, Samantha, um dia você vai ter que me responder! – ele exclamou, furioso.

Nós paramos de correr, fitando-nos nos olhos, um de frente para o outro, a mesa ainda entre nós. Tanto eu, quanto Sirius, estávamos suados, tensos e ofegantes. Arrisquei uma última tentativa:

- Vá embora, Sirius, nós não temos nada pra conversar...

- Pára de fugir dessa pergunta, Sam! – ele quase implorou. – Você não pode me enganar pra sempre, o que aconteceu com aquela criança que você esperava?

- ELA MORREU! – gritei, finalmente indo longe demais.

Silêncio. Sirius apenas me encarou com assombro, seu olhar fundo; parecia não acreditar.

- Não... não, Sam... não...

Não consegui responder. Não consegui dizer mais nada.

Sirius ameaçou correr para o lado esquerdo; corri no sentido oposto, mas ele estava blefando e voltou para o lado direito num reflexo rápido. Tarde demais. Quando dei por mim, num grito de surpresa, tinha-me chocado contra o corpo de Sirius, e ele rapidamente me prendera em seus braços fortes.

__

Matando a sede na saliva

Nós nos encaramos por um longo instante tenso, os rostos muito próximos. Senti medo, desamparo e tristeza. Vi desilusão nos olhos castanhos de Sirius. Ele parecia derrotado. Não era o único, eu também me sentia assim.

Abaixei a cabeça, não conseguia mais fitar aqueles olhos tristes. Senti vontade de chorar, mas me controlei. Puxei a camisa dele, sentindo o tecido se esfacelar sob meus dedos. Encostei a testa em seu peito quente e suado. Todas aquelas lembranças tinham voltado como um furacão... elas giravam em minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta... eu me sentia tão pequena e frágil...

Aquela risada inocente... aquela vida perdida... aqueles anos tristes... aquele olhar machucado...

__

"Tem certeza de que é isso que quer fazer, Samantha? Não vai se arrepender?"

"Tenho. É o único jeito."

"Você vai perder tudo... tudo isso. Toda uma vida."

"Minha vida já se perdeu há muito tempo."

Senti os dedos de Sirius tocarem de leve meu queixo, erguendo-o. Havia ainda um fiozinho de esperança nos olhos dele. Eu, no entanto, sentia-me vazia por dentro...

__

Quando me perdi daquele jeito?

A vida foi me levando, como um rio, e eu não resisti às suas águas furiosas. Agora era tarde demais para recomeçar. Eu já tinha me perdido, e não havia nenhuma mão amiga para me amparar. Abusei de todos os erros que poderia cometer – não havia redenção, nem perdão...

- Por favor, Sam... – Sirius pediu. – Diga a verdade... Você perdeu aquela criança? _Ele a matou?_

Fechei os olhos por um único segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que aquelas cenas antigas passassem por meus olhos como num filme em preto-e-branco. Quando reabri os olhos, Sirius ainda estava à minha frente, esperando uma resposta. Não podia dizer, não conseguia falar, ele não entenderia, _ninguém compreenderia..._

Aproximei minha boca do rosto dele, sentindo o seu hálito quente, e apenas toquei seus lábios levemente. Havia um quê de nostalgia naquilo, como no nosso primeiro beijo, um ar inocente e melancólico, um aroma adocicado de cartas antigas escondidas num baú de lembranças perigosas e doloridas... retratos sem cor, amarelados e gastos pelo tempo... pelas marcas... pelas mágoas.

__

Ser teu pão, ser tua comida

Todo amor que houver nessa vida

E algum trocado pra dar garantia

Foi o suficiente para despertá-lo. Despertar aquela paixão intensa, aquela fúria vermelha, aquelas mágoas passadas, aquele sabor de vinho e sangue, como uva que fermenta, amor que amadurece, fruta colhida na boca.

Sirius sentiu o mesmo. Mergulhou seus dedos entre meus cabelos, puxando minha nuca com violência para mais próximo de si, para sentir o gosto amargo daquele beijo, para colher a fruta proibida de meus lábios. Eu sentia sua outra mão apertando minha cintura, enquanto suas pernas me forçavam a caminhar para trás, num passo trôpego, os pés tropeçando uns nos outros.

Minhas mãos subiram por seu peito, arrancando os botões da camisa, explorando sua pele antes áspera, agora suada e escorregadia. Nossas bocas tentavam se encaixar, desencontradas na ânsia de se sentirem pelo que poderia ser a última vez – _quem poderia saber? _Meu cérebro gritava, não fazia sentido – _o que eu estava fazendo?_ – mas eu desejava aquele homem, _senti-lo, _apenas, era a única coisa que eu queria naquele instante, talvez por só mais um minuto, só mais uma noite, e sonhar que era por uma vida inteira... _que diferença faria?_

__

E ser artista no nosso convívio

Um ruído longo, estridente e metálico ecoou quando Sirius me acuou na pia vorazmente, e eu chutei sem querer o armário debaixo dela. Senti o mármore frio sob minhas coxas quando Sirius me fez sentar sobre ele, suas mãos me levantando pelas pernas, sem se preocupar em ser delicado. Eu já estava sem ar e, percebendo isso, Sirius passou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo-me gemer de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que eu retirava sua camisa, passeando meus dedos por suas costas, arranhando-as com as unhas longas...

Ele jogou a camisa para longe, sem interromper o momento, voltando-se para meus lábios e me beijando mais uma vez, puxando-me pela nuca. Senti seu peitoral com os dedos, fui abaixando... encontrei o zíper da calça... ele desceu ao meu comando... sorri em meio ao beijo ao perceber o quando Sirius me desejava...

- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou sem fôlego, sua mãos subindo pelas minhas coxas, sentindo minhas curvas, encontrando os seios, descendo a alça do vestido... sussurrava no meu ouvido, com sua voz grossa a me afagar...

- Eu te odeio... – disse num gemido, ofegante, ao seu ouvido, sentindo seus cabelos acariciarem meu rosto umedecido pelo suor.

- Eu te amo... – ele retrucou, sua pele grudando na minha quando seus lábios passearam por minha bochecha, enroscando-se aos meus cabelos encharcados de suor, até encontrar novamente minha boca...

__

Pelo inferno e céu de todo dia

Senti-me flutuar quando ele me pegou no colo, sem interromper o beijo sôfrego, seus braços abraçando minhas pernas e minhas costas. Enrosquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, meus dedos perdendo-se em meio aos cabelos levemente úmidos dele, aquele seu cheiro amargo me embriagando e viciando, meus olhos fechados... não me preocupava com mais nada, confiava inteiramente nele, que me conduzia desajeitado, mas confiante.

Ele tropeçou num móvel qualquer, e nós dois rimos em meio ao beijo, uma risada gostosa, despreocupada, apaixonada... abri meus olhos por um instante, e me vi fitando aquele homem à minha frente, totalmente segura em seus braços, sem temer o minuto seguinte... os olhos dele transmitiam segurança, paixão, ternura e amor...

Naquele segundo, tive vontade de dizer, de contar, de revelar o que senti... de permitir que as palavras pulassem de minha boca e encontrassem seu coração, seus olhos sinceros...

Mas tive medo. E me calei.

__

Pra poesia que a gente nem vive

Beijei-o novamente... sem fogo, sem fúria, com outra coisa, outro sentimento... era carinho, era ternura, era algo que eu não sabia explicar com palavras, só sabia sentir... era lento, era calmo, era uma melodia suave e doce, aconchegante... Sirius retribuiu, e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão amada...

Os lençóis quentes e macios estavam sob minhas costas quando ele, bem devagar, com muito cuidado, me deitou ali. Deixei-me ficar, entorpecida, meu corpo embevecido naquele sentimento envolvente, que me enchia de um calor agradável e profundo, sem conseguir realizar nenhum movimento mais brusco do que girar lentamente a cabeça sobre os travesseiros para observar Sirius, admirar aquele sorriso sincero e terno – _só meu_... – quando ele, bem devagar, deitou-se sobre mim, a cama rangendo preguiçosamente.

Sorri com sinceridade quando Sirius, delicadamente, acariciou meu rosto, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. Acenei com a cabeça, entorpecida demais para falar, e ele entendeu. Com cuidado, foi retirando meu vestido, revelando-me como só ele compreendia...

__

Transformar o tédio em melodia

Havia um acordo silencioso entre nós, de esquecermos as mágoas naqueles instantes preciosos, e nos entregarmos completamente. Não era necessário falar, o brilho em nossos olhos era o suficiente, ia além da compreensão, da razão e das palavras. Quando Sirius fechou os olhos, sorriu e me amou novamente, eu me senti a mulher mais poderosa e completa do mundo...

Meus olhos giraram, eu sorri lentamente, minhas mãos correram pelas costas dele, apertando-o, impregnando minhas próprias digitais em sua pele... Era como se mil estrelas caíssem do céu e me inundassem a alma, eu sentia todas as células de meu corpo explodirem de prazer, os ossos derretiam-se num fluido quente, fazendo-me flutuar, uma melodia suave e preguiçosa penetrando em meus ouvidos...

__

Ser teu pão, ser tua comida

Todo amor que houver nessa vida

E algum veneno antimonotonia

Uma brisa leve soprava, agitando as cortinas apenas suavemente, esfriando o quarto. Senti os braços de Sirius ao meu redor mais apertados, nossos corpos nus aconchegados um ao outro debaixo do edredom de plumas. Minha cabeça estava posicionada em seu peito, e eu brincava com os pêlos de seu peito, enrolando-os distraidamente.

Sirius beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Não dissemos nada por muito tempo, apenas apreciando o momento. Era como se pairasse sobre nós um vapor entorpecente, que nos acalmava, que levava para longe todos os obstáculos, todos os problemas, todas as mágoas.

- Até quando nós vamos nos entregar a essa brincadeira, Sam? – ele perguntou com a voz suave e divertida, e eu senti seu peito vibrar sob meus cabelos. – Nós não somos mais adolescentes, não é mais aquele nosso jogo...

- Vai ser um jogo até morrermos, Sirius. – eu disse devagar, com minha voz rouca. – Quando estamos juntos, voltamos a ser aqueles dois adolescentes inconseqüentes...

Ele afagava meus cabelos com seus dedos grossos e ásperos, distraidamente. Aproveitei aquele minuto só meu, no qual Sirius era _somente _meu; _meu homem, meu garoto, meu amante..._

__

E se eu achar a tua fonte escondida

- Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa dentro dessa sua cabecinha, Sam... – ele disse vagamente, beijando mais uma vez meus cabelos. – Então eu poderia compreender...

Eu não pensava que ele pudesse. Se Sirius soubesse, se _conhecesse _minha história... não, ele não compreenderia, seria incapaz de me perdoar...

- Você sabe que eu estou morando com Harry, não sabe? – Sirius perguntou de súbito. Apenas soltei um risinho pelo nariz. – Não ria desse jeito, _diabinha_, ele _não é _Tiago!

Havia mágoa e ressentimento em sua voz agora. Ele não acariciava mais minha cabeça. Mas nem por isso eu deixaria de provocá-lo.

- Eu não sou a única que faço confusão. – disse com malícia. – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não vê o seu melhor amigo refletido nele.

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de responder; eu sabia que estava certa, e ele também sentia isso.

- Eu encontrei com ele uma carta... de uma garota... – Sirius insinuou. – Uma _sonserina..._

- Isso só mostra que ele tem bom gosto. – respondi, travessa, virando-me para fitá-lo, um sorriso sensual nos lábios, provocando-o de propósito. – Assim como você...

Sirius apenas me encarou com severidade.

- Eu gostaria que, nesse ponto, ele fosse tão parecido com o pai quanto é na aparência. Tiago, nesse quesito, tinha um gosto melhor que o meu, e mais _bom senso _também.

- Humpt. – resmunguei, novamente deitando minha cabeça sobre o peito dele. – Diz isso por causa daquela _insossa_ da Evans?

- Você sempre teve inveja dela.

__

Te alcanço em cheio, o mel e a ferida

Não respondi. Os pensamentos e as lembranças me assombraram. Imaginei se Sirius saberia que Lílian tinha sido minha irmã. Minha maldita irmã, tão filha do Lord das Trevas quanto eu, com o mesmo sangue repulsivo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão poderoso e abençoado por gerações. Será que Tiago, antes de morrer, descobriu essa faceta negra da tão perfeita Lílian Evans que ele dizia amar? Será que Harry sabia?

A maldita Lílian... filha da mulher que cometera a façanha inacreditável de fazer Voldemort – ou melhor, Tom Riddle – remotamente sentir o mais próximo que ele conseguia daquele sentimento tão estranho e misterioso que era o amor. Eu não posso imaginá-lo amando, mas a história que minha mãe contou era essa; que Tom Riddle – e não Voldemort – sentiu algo quase como o amor por essa mulher, a mãe de Lílian. Nunca tive certeza se ele fizera uma filha nessa mulher para ter uma herdeira ou para tentar descobrir o que era o amor. Mas, quanto a mim, tenho certeza; Voldemort – e não Tom Riddle – fez uma filha em minha mãe pensando apenas nas vantagens que teria se seu sangue se prolongasse em outro ser. No amaldiçoado ser que eu sou.

Os braços de Sirius me envolveram, como se ele estivesse me resgatando daquele abismo de pensamentos e lembranças de rancor em que mergulhei. Ele fez com que eu me deitasse sobre ele e o fitasse nos olhos, os cabelos caindo como uma cortina de cachos negros sobre meu rosto e o dele. Estava sério.

- Seus olhos estão frios novamente, Sam.

- É assim que eles são, Sirius.

Uma pausa longa. Um silêncio profundo. Palavras não ditas. Frases presas na garganta.

- O nome da garota é Katherine Willians.

Eu sabia que Sirius estava estudando minha reação. Queria ler a resposta em meus olhos. Mas ele nunca conseguiria transpor a barreira que tão cuidadosamente eu construí por todos esses longos anos, pacientemente. Por mais que eu sentisse um furacão de sentimentos, tudo o que ele veria no azul dos meus olhos seria um vazio gelado.

__

E o corpo inteiro, feito um furacão

- Belo nome.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Sirius se tornarem gelados.

- Arre, Sam! Eu te odeio!

Deitei minha cabeça próxima ao seu rosto, roçando de leve minha pele na dele, até que mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha, arrepiando seus pêlos.

- Há pouco você dizia que me amava...

Violentamente, ele segurou meus braços e, por um instante, pensei que ele fosse me deixar, furioso. Mas não. Ele me jogou sobre os lençóis, meus cabelos se espalharam sobre o travesseiro, fitei-o séria, minha respiração ofegante e ruidosa, meu peito subindo e descendo num ritmo informe. Sirius também me encarava com uma seriedade incomum e, ao mesmo tempo, algo de dor e melancolia em seus olhos, como se eu o estivesse ferindo-o no seu ponto mais vulnerável. Ele abaixou o rosto sobre o meu, nossos olhos mergulhados um no outro, os narizes se tocando, os hálitos se confundindo com os lábios tão próximos, mesmo que não se tocassem.

- Às vezes eu acho que é uma maldição... o que você tem que me faz sentir assim, Sam?

Fiquei calada, incapaz de responder ao sussurro desesperado dele. Aquilo me amedrontava. Quando Sirius falava de amor, quando ele dizia que não podia deixar de _me amar, _eu achava assustador, eu entrava em pânico. Era algo que ia além da minha limitada compreensão da vida e dos sentimentos. Pois eu nunca entendi realmente o que era amar. Eu não sabia o que eu sentia por Sirius, mesmo que sentisse _algo. _Sabia que o desejava, que havia algo muito forte que me unia a ele, mas não sabia dizer o que era, _exatamente. _Amor é uma palavra muito forte, muito poderosa, e que eu sempre tratei com muito respeito e, até mesmo, _medo. _Porque eu não compreendia, eu não _sentia. _Eu sabia que deveria sentir, por pelo menos uma única pessoa em todo o mundo, mas eu não sabia se era mesmo amor aquilo que eu sentia. Porque eu nunca aprendi a amar.

- Por talvez quase um segundo, Sam... – ele continuou a sussurrar, seu rosto tão próximo ao meu que parecíamos um só, suas mãos apertando com tamanha força meus braços que doía, mas eu não ousava reclamar. Era como se soubesse que _merecia _aquilo e muito mais. – ...eu sinto que te odeio. Mas, então, te amo ainda mais. _Por quê?_

Senti vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia. Eu não era uma pessoa preparada para _sentir emoções. _Elas não me afetavam como às outras pessoas normais. Por mais que eu quisesse, as lágrimas não desciam pelo meu rosto, e por isso eu me sentia tão enclausurada dentro de mim mesma, pois não havia nem ao menos o consolo das lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar para me libertar daquela dor. Era o castigo a que eu mesma me impunha.

Sirius fechou os olhos, e as lágrimas que não desceram pelo meu próprio rosto, desceram pelo dele. Eu não lembrava de ter visto Sirius chorar, não na minha frente. Ele não demonstrava suas fraquezas para mim a esse ponto. Eu sabia que ele tinha chorado uma única vez, quando seus melhores amigos de toda uma vida morreram, mas eu não estava lá para assistir. Agora, porém, ele estava chorando ali, na minha frente, _e por minha causa. _E eu senti uma dor horrível no peito, queria fazê-lo parar, queria poder ajudá-lo, mas eu era incapaz. Ele extinguiu a distância tão pequena entre nossos lábios, e apenas tocou de leve os meus, num beijo suave, com gosto salgado de lágrimas, como se fosse uma despedida.

__

Boca, nuca, mão e a tua mente, não!

Eu não queria que parasse, eu não queria ter que deixá-lo ir, estava desesperada para que ele ficasse ali, pela eternidade em meus braços, seu calor me alimentando do que eu mais sentia falta desde que nasci. Eu não queria me despedir...

Mas, afinal, acabou. Seus lábios se desgrudaram dos meus lentamente. Ainda havia em minha boca o sabor acidamente adocicado de seu beijo. Ainda havia a marca de sua pele na minha. Ainda havia o calor de seu coração no meu. Mas aquilo era uma despedida.

Sirius se levantou...

Seus olhos fugiam dos meus, e eu não podia arrancar-lhe, como sempre fazia, seus pensamentos e sentimentos do castanho escuro. Eu não podia entendê-lo. O jogo estava invertido, e agora era a minha vez de perder.

A cama ficou subitamente fria com a ausência de seu corpo junto ao meu. Paralisada pelo choque, eu acompanhei com os olhos a caminhada de Sirius pelo quarto, seu trabalho de recolher suas roupas espalhadas, de vestir seu belo corpo nu com elas. Ele vestiu a calça de qualquer jeito, a camisa estava suja, e ele a deixou meio aberta, ainda havia um rasgo no tecido. Ele não calçou os sapatos, na pressa de me deixar. E eu apenas acompanhava tudo, muda, sem reação, sem conseguir deixar que as palavras pulassem da minha boca e dissessem o que o meu coração falava. Apenas meus olhos pediam, silenciosamente, que ele ficasse, mas Sirius não estava mais olhando para mim.

Distraído, ele recolheu aqueles malditos e estúpidos papéis que tinha vindo buscar, conjurando uma pasta e abarrotando-os ali dentro. Quando ele fechou a pasta com um clique, pousou-a sobre a escrivaninha; esticou os braços, segurando a barra do móvel com os dedos flexionados, cujos nós lentamente foram se tornando esbranquiçados. A cabeça dele estava baixa, os cabelos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, impedindo, mais uma vez, que eu pudesse buscá-los com os meus. Sirius parecia exausto, talvez até mesmo derrotado. Eu, por minha vez, estava estática na cama, sentada com apenas o lençol para esconder o corpo nu, paralisada. Nem eu conseguia entender porque o pânico me paralisara daquela maneira.

- Você não precisa mais se preocupar com as minhas perguntas, Samantha... – Sirius disse com a voz vazia e sem vida. – Eu nunca mais vou lhe perturbar exigindo respostas que você não _quer _me dar.

- O... o quê você está dizendo? – eu me surpreendi com minha voz lenta, rouca e tremida. – O que você vai fazer, Sirius?

- Eu vou descobrir a verdade _sozinho._

O pânico realmente me abateu naquele instante. A voz ficou presa na garganta. Meu grito foi sufocado pelo choque.

E, antes que eu pudesse voltar a mim, Sirius deixou o quarto, sem olhar para trás.

- SIRIUS, ESPERA! NÃO!

Saí desabalada da cama, tropeçando no lençol que me envolvia o corpo. Corri em desespero, mas parecia que não chegava, que meus pés se retardavam no carpete da sala. Quando cheguei à porta, era tarde demais. Sirius saiu por ela, batendo-a com força, e eu apenas ouvi o _craque_ que significava que ele tinha me deixado para sempre.

__

Ser teu pão, ser tua comida

Todo amor que houver nessa vida

E algum remédio que me dê alegria

Encostei minha testa na porta, finalmente derrotada. Fui escorregando devagar, até que meus joelhos encontrassem o carpete áspero e duro, e deixei-me ficar, prostrada. O silêncio me apunhalava. Doía mais do que eu conseguia suportar. Eu estava encolhida, encostada à porta, nua e sozinha. Nunca tinha sentido tamanha solidão. Não havia mais ninguém para se _importar_, para se _preocupar. _Havia apenas aquele vazio medonho. Aquele silêncio monstruoso. Aquela solidão impiedosa.

Comecei a soluçar, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, como também nunca entendi o que estava acontecendo em todas as poucas vezes que aquilo me atingiu. Eram tão poucas, que eu quase não conseguia me lembrar.

Começou devagar, até que foi se tornando tão furioso, que eu mal podia respirar. Meu peito doía com força. Havia uma mão desumana que apertava meu coração com crueldade.

O nariz foi se bloqueando aos poucos, à medida que minha respiração ficava cada vez mais rasa, rápida e barulhenta. Eu não conseguia mais respirar como se deve, e o ar penetrava pela boca aberta em desespero em longos haustos, em sopros angustiados de vida.

Foi quando senti algo líquido escorrer em gotas dos meus olhos. Meu rosto se molhou bem devagar. Novamente o gosto salgado de lágrimas.

__

As minhas lágrimas.

__

Ser teu pão, ser tua comida

Todo amor que houver nessa vida

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei chorando. _Chorando. _Mas me pareceu a eternidade, e eu, pela primeira vez, deixei que todas aquelas emoções me inundassem livremente, junto com as lágrimas. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que me afogar no sabor salgado da tristeza e no amargo do desespero. Mas havia algo doce ali, e era o que mais me fazia sofrer, pois doía, e eu não compreendia porquê. Era misterioso, e eu tinha medo do que poderia significar.

E então eu pensei na única pessoa que eu deveria ter amado incondicionalmente...

E doeu ainda mais.

Acho que me arrastei de volta ao quarto, não sei bem como, mas quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada no chão, e havia lembranças em minhas mãos trêmulas.

__

Fotos... retratos de outra vida... de outra pessoa que eu gostaria de ter sido...

Eu ainda chorava...

__

E algum trocado pra dar garantia

E eu vi _aquela _pessoa. Aquela que eu deveria ter amado, mesmo que não soubesse o que era o amor. Aquela que deveria ter sido o ser mais importante em toda minha existência, mais importante do que eu mesma. Aquela pela qual eu deveria ter tido a coragem de jogar tudo para o alto para apenas _cuidar _dela como qualquer mulher sabia que, um dia, deveria fazê-lo, pois era algo que nascia dentro de todas elas, com mais força que raízes...

Mas eu era covarde. Eu nunca fui suficientemente corajosa para admitir o quanto eu era covarde. Porque até para isso me faltavam forças.

Eu queria morrer. Mas ainda havia algo pelo que viver. Ainda havia algo que precisava fazer antes que minha inútil existência tivesse seu merecido fim.

__

E algum veneno antimonotonia

Eu precisava aprender a amar.

__

E algum remédio que me dê alegria...

FIM

_Música: "Todo amor que houver nessa vida", composta por Cazuza/ Frejat e interpretada por Cazuza._


End file.
